During a recent rainstorm, 8.03 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown, and 9.38 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown. During the same storm, 10.1 inches of snow fell in William's hometown. How much more rain fell in Gabriela's town than in Kevin's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Kevin's town from the amount of rain in Gabriela's town. Rain in Gabriela's town - rain in Kevin's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Gabriela's town received 1.35 inches more rain than Kevin's town.